charmed_reloadedfandomcom-20200214-history
6.05 Evil Incorporated/Script
Charmed Reloaded ;6.05 Evil Incorporated An office building at night. There is a red logo on the wall that looks like a snake circling a blade. Cut to inside, where Christine wakes up in a white padded cell. There is a blue glowing cube on the ceiling. She instantly panics and calls out for someone, but there is no response. She holds out her hands, but nothing happens. Static sounds through a speaker on the wall. Voice: Your magic won’t work here. Christine: (scared) Who are you? Why am I here? Voice: Witches must atone for their sins. Christine: What? What are you talking about? I’m not a witch. Voice: Don’t waste your breath, witch. Christine: You cannot hold me here. I have rights! Voice: Don’t worry, it will all be over soon. (There is static and the connection is severed. Christine curls up in a corner and cries.) (Cut to a dark room, where guards in uniform are watching Christine on cameras. A middle-aged man in a lab coat steps back from the microphone he spoke through.) Guard #1: Do you want us to prepare the stake for dawn, sir? Man: Not yet. We can use her to lure others of her kind. No doubt they will look for her. Guard #1: Is that why you ordered us to leave the mortal? Man: Like I always say, hunting is much more efficient with the right bait. (The guards smirk.) Scene -Opening Credits- Halliwell Manor, morning. Phoebe is working on her laptop in the conservatory. Her phone rings. When she looks at it, she sees it is Derek, so she blocks the call. Paige walks in and sits down with a sour face. She is obviously in a bad mood. Phoebe: I see your sabbatical is starting off great. Paige: Tell me about it. I have no idea what I’m doing. I lied in bed staring at my ceiling all night and I still got nothing. Phoebe: Sweetie, you took time off to figure that out, so at least give it some time. Paige: What do I do in the meantime? Phoebe: Anything. Find something you love doing. (She thinks for a moment.) Like your painting. You used to love that. Paige: I’m not particularly inspired. Phoebe: Yeah, because you keep circling in this negative energy. You keep pushing yourself to find the answers. Just relax. Paige: I want to, but how? I keep obsessing over my future. Phoebe: Sadly, obsessing is a hereditary trait in this family. Perhaps you need some outside help. Paige: What? Like a relaxation coach? Phoebe: (As she gets an idea and smiles) Why not? Paige: (frowning) I was joking. Phoebe: But I’m not. (She looks up) Charlie! (After a short moment, a column of orbs descends and Charlie appears. He is wearing a wetsuit up to his waist and is carrying a surfboard.) Charlie: (annoyed) Seriously, I was about to hit the waves. Phoebe: Charlie, we need your help. Or more specifically, Paige does. (Paige wants to argue, but Phoebe stops her.) Charlie: (sighing as he puts down the board.) Fine, what do you need? Phoebe: Trust me, this job is perfect for you. I need you to show Paige a good time. Charlie: (stunned) What? Paige: (shocked) Phoebe! (Phoebe frowns confused for a moment and then it sinks in. She shakes her head in disgust.) Phoebe: Ew, gross. Not like that. She just needs a fun day, so she can clear her head. Charlie: I guess I could do that. Paige: I can’t go slacking off with Charlie the entire day. Phoebe: Why not? It’s not like you have a job to get to. Paige: But what if you or Piper need me? For a magical emergency or something? Phoebe: We will handle it. (She turns to Charlie) Just go and do whatever it is you do all day. And make sure she relaxes. Charlie: Do I get paid for this? It’s not exactly standard Whitelighter work. Phoebe: We’ll give you three charge-free days for you to use whenever you feel like it. Charlie: Make it four. You guys are a lot of work. Phoebe: Fine. Paige: Do I have a say in this? Phoebe and Charlie: (at the same time.) No. Paige: Fine. But I am not sitting around the entire day while you goof around in the ocean. Charlie: (smiling) Don’t worry. You won’t be sitting around. Get changed. (Paige rolls her eyes and goes upstairs. Phoebe smiles before returning to work on her laptop. Charlie picks up his surfboard and accidentally knocks over a vase with flowers.) Charlie: Oh crap. Please tell me Piper is not here. Piper’s voice: (from the kitchen) What was that?! (Charlie looks worried and quickly puts the board down.) (After a short time lapse, Charlie is standing by the stairs while Paige comes down the stairs. She is dressed for the beach and carrying a large bag.) Paige: How do I look? Charlie: It’ll do. Let’s go. (Charlie holds out his hand and Paige reluctantly takes it. They orb away.) Scene The conservatory. Phoebe is cleaning up the broken vase. Her phone rings again, but she turns it off. Piper walks in and notices the shattered vase. Piper: (shocked) Oh no, Grams’ crystal. What happened? Who did this? Phoebe: (hesitantly) Uh, I did. It was an accident. Piper: Oh, it’s alright. Where is Paige? Phoebe: She looked like she desperately needed a day out, so I sent her with Charlie. Piper: Good, I think you’re right. She needs to stop worrying and just take time to clear her head. Phoebe: That’s what I said. Piper: (looking at the vase suspiciously) So Charlie was here? Phoebe: Oh Piper, it was an accident. (Phoebe’s phone rings again and she lets out a frustrated scream as she turns it off completely.) Piper: Seems Paige is not the only one who needs some relaxation. Phoebe: Sorry, Derek keeps calling me. Piper: Okay, I know you fear he is hiding something from you, but is avoiding him really the answer? You like him, right? Phoebe: I do. Piper: Then talk to him. (The doorbell rings and they exchange looks.) Maybe that’s him. (Phoebe walks up to the front door and opens it. It’s Frank and he looks scared.) Phoebe: Frank. What’s wrong? Frank: It’s Christine, she vanished. I remembered you gave her your address. Phoebe: Okay, why don’t you come in and we can talk… Frank: (angrily) I don’t want to talk. (He storms in.) I want to know what the hell is going on! Phoebe: Frank, calm down and tell me… Frank: Calm down?! Are you kidding me? First we get kidnapped, then armed men storm our apartment. And when I woke up, Christine was gone. (He begins to cry.) I don’t understand any of it. (Piper enters the hall.) Piper: What is going on? Wait, is that..? Frank: Where is Christine?! You have to tell me! (Frank storms at the sisters and Piper throws her hands up to freeze him.) Piper: Isn’t he Christine’s boyfriend? I thought she would explain about magic. Clearly that didn’t go as planned. Phoebe: He is scared and confused. Something happened to Christine, and it happened before she could explain things. Piper: But we just saved them from the priest guy. What could have happened? Phoebe: He said something about armed men taking her. Piper: (frowning) Armed men? Phoebe: Let's unfreeze his head. I'll talk to him. (Piper waves her hand and Frank’s head unfreezes. He tries to move.) Frank: What the..? What did you do to me? What is going on? Phoebe: (As she steps forward.) Okay, Frank, listen, I know all of this is a lot to take in, but we need you to calm down so we can talk. Can you do that? Frank: I can’t move. Phoebe: That is because of magic. We will unfreeze you once we know you’re calm. Frank: What about Christine? Piper: We will help you find her. But we need to trust each other. Frank: Okay, okay. I’m calm. Please, I just want to find my girlfriend. Phoebe: It’s okay, Piper, you can unfreeze him. Piper: Are you sure? Phoebe: Yes, please. (Piper waves her hands and Frank unfreezes and falls to his knees sobbing. Phoebe kneels down and places a hand on his shoulder.) Phoebe: It's okay. We will figure this out. I’m Phoebe, by the way. We didn’t really have time to introduce ourselves last time. And this is Piper, my sister. (Phoebe helps Frank up.) (Short time lapse. Phoebe, Piper and Frank are sitting in the conservatory.) Frank: (stunned) Witches. Piper: Exactly. Frank: Actual magical witches? And Christine is one as well? And that is why that crazy priest guy… Phoebe: (interrupts him.) Demon. Frank: Demon took her? Piper: That sums it up. Phoebe: Frank, listen, we need to know what is going on. So I am going to hold your hand and then I want you to think about those armed men. Can you do that? Frank: I guess. (Phoebe takes his hands and closes her eyes. She has a premonition about the armed men storming the apartment and taking Christine. She then sees a large office building and the symbol on the wall. The premonition moves closer to the door, but is abruptly ended before she can enter. Phoebe lets go of Frank.) Piper: What did you see? Phoebe: An office building. But when I got near it, the premonition was cut off. Piper: Cut off? Phoebe: Like something prevented me from seeing further. Frank: What about Christine? Please, you have to tell me! (Piper freezes him.) Phoebe: Those armed men looks like professionals. I got a bad feeling about this, Piper. Piper: I know what you mean. Should we call Paige? Phoebe: Not yet, we should know what we’re dealing with first. Piper: (nodding at Frank.) What about him? We can’t have him running around looking for her. He could expose us. Phoebe: Still have some of that sedation potion? That should knock him out for a while. Piper: I’ll go get it. Phoebe: Great, I saw a strange symbol on the office building, so I’ll get someone at the paper to identify it. Piper: Then I will try to find Christine through scrying or a spell. Phoebe: Meet you back in an hour? (Piper nods and the sisters leave in opposite directions, leaving the frozen Frank there.) Scene The beach. Paige is sitting on a towel in the sand. She is trying to read a book but can’t focus. Charlie returns from surfing and sits down next to her. Charlie: Having fun yet? Paige: No, I can’t focus on this stupid book. Charlie: Then try something else. (He grabs the book and throws it away.) Come on, I’ll teach you how to surf. Paige: No thanks, I don’t like the water. It will mess up my hair. Charlie: Okay, so what else do you want to do? Paige: I don’t know, maybe this was a bad idea. I don’t see how this is supposed to help me. Charlie: That’s your problem, you think way too much. You need to let go for a moment and then the answers will come to you. Paige: Wow, careful, you almost sounded like a Whitelighter there. Charlie: Actually that was me talking as a surfer. Trust me, there is nothing like that feeling of being out there on the ocean. Like the rest of the world is just gone. Paige: That sounds good. Alright, I’ll try it. But you have to teach me. Charlie: Deal, you’ll need a suit and a board first, though. Luckily, there is a place we can rent them about a mile up the beach. Paige: Great, let’s go. (Paige and Charlie get up.) Scene The Bay Mirror. Phoebe enters the office and walks up to a reporter. Phoebe: Larry, hi. Larry: (smiling) Phoebe. Something I can do for you? Phoebe: As a matter of fact, I was hoping you could help me identify this symbol. (Phoebe hands him a paper with the symbol drawn on it.) Larry: What do you want with this? Phoebe: Do you know it? Larry: Of course. This is the logo of the Mather Corporation, one of the biggest companies in the states. Phoebe: What kind of company are they? Larry: Oh, they practically have a hand in everything, but mostly pharmaceuticals and weaponry. Why are you interested? Taking a stance against animal testing or something? Phoebe: Something along those lines. Do they have an office here in the city? Larry: Yeah, I can write down the address for you. (Larry writes something on a paper and hands it to Phoebe.) Phoebe: Thanks for your help, Larry. I owe you one. (Phoebe begins to walk away and bumps into Derek. She quickly hides the papers in her purse.) Derek: Phoebe, I have been trying to reach you all morning. Phoebe: Sorry, I have been busy. Derek: Can we talk, please? Phoebe: Alright, but I only have a minute. Let’s step into my office. (They head into her office and Derek closes the door. Phoebe heads to her desk.) Derek: I feel like I owe you an explanation. I’m sorry about how I handled things before. I guess I just don’t like to talk about my past. Phoebe: You don’t owe me anything, Derek. Like you said, it was only our second date. Derek: But I like you, Phoebe, and I want to see where this is going. And I know you feel the same way. Phoebe: (as she turns to face him.) Do I? Derek: Look, I’m not the most sensitive guy, I don’t like to get too personal too fast, but there is obviously this attraction between us. (He moves closer to her.) And I am not ready to give up on that just yet. Phoebe: Then what do you suggest? Derek: How about another date? This time, I will try to answer your questions for real. So what do you say, give me another chance? Phoebe: (smiling) Maybe. Derek: I see. I guess I will have to work harder to convince you. Phoebe: It would seem so. Derek: In that case… (He moves even closer and kisses her gently for a moment, then he stops.) Does this convince you? Phoebe: (amused) I might need a little more convincing. (They look at each other and begin making out. As they move to the desk, they knock over a cup filled with pens and a tray of papers. Outside of the office, people look up at the noise, but the blinds of the office are closed. Back inside, Phoebe stops and is visibly flustered.) Phoebe: No, no, I should really get going. Busy, busy. Derek: So when can I pick you up for our next date? Phoebe: Uh, I’ll call you, okay? Derek: Okay. Phoebe: (smiling as she corrects her blouse and jacket.) Okay, alright. Have to run now. Bye. (Phoebe runs out of her office and leaves. Derek picks up the pens and papers and leaves the office. He looks at Larry for a moment and walks over.) Derek: Larry, right? Larry: Right. You’re the new guy. Derek: Derek Grant. Nice to meet you. (They shake hands.) I saw you talking to Phoebe earlier and she asked me to help out with her column. So what did she ask you? Larry: Oh, she needed help identifying a logo. Told her it was from the Mather Corporation. (A worried frown appears on Derek’s face.) Scene The beach. Paige and Charlie are sitting on surfboards in the ocean. Paige smiles. Paige: That was so much more fun than I imagined. Charlie: Yeah, you’re pretty good for a rookie. Paige: And you were right, floating out here makes the whole world seem so far away. Charlie: Why do I think I come here so often? (Paige looks at him with a curious look.) Paige: You know, I really don’t know that much about you. You’re not a typical Whitelighter. Piper told me Leo picked you personally. Why? Charlie: (shrugging) We go back. Paige: Do you have other charges? Charlie: Not for a long time. Paige: How so? Charlie: (hesitantly) No reason. It doesn’t really matter. (He looks at the ocean.) Look, there is a good wave coming. (Charlie begins to paddle toward the wave, cutting off the conversation. Paige shakes her head and follows him.) Scene Halliwell Manor. Phoebe enters through the front door. Phoebe: Piper? Piper’s voice: (from upstairs.) Attic. (Cut to Phoebe entering the attic. Piper is sitting at a table with crystals, the Book of Shadows and a lot of potions.) Phoebe: Where’s Frank? Piper: Knocked out in the conservatory. I think I used too much potion. What about you? Phoebe: I found the company that owns the building. Looks like a major player in all kinds of markets, but nothing out of the ordinary. Piper: Well, I came up with nothing. I tried scrying, the lost witch spell, nothing. It’s like she is cloaked or something. Phoebe: Mortals can’t cloak. Piper: They can if they can negate magic. Phoebe: (nodding) That strange cube those witch hunters used last year. Do you think it’s them? Piper: All signs point to it. Phoebe: That would explain why my premonition couldn’t enter the office, my magic was cut off. Piper: And it will be near-impossible to break Christine out without our magic. Phoebe: What are we going to do? Piper: Well, I did some preparing. (She points at the many potion bottles.) We won’t have access to our powers or spells, but potions should still work. Phoebe: (hesitantly) Are you sure? Piper: Not fully. This is uncharted territory. We faced hunters before, but an entire building of them? Phoebe: We should probably wait until nightfall, so make sure we won’t face innocent office workers. And we need to call Paige. Piper: Gives us some time to make more potions. I have some ideas I’d like to test. Scene A boardwalk at the beach, sunset. Paige and Charlie lean against the railing overlooking the ocean. They are eating hamburgers and drinking milkshakes. Paige: I have not played hooky all day like this since I was a teenager. Charlie: Feels good, right? Paige: Yeah. Charlie: So did it help? Paige: I think so. I feel like I can really think without all this stress weighing on me. Like I’m completely at ease for once. Charlie: Congratulations, you’ve officially stopped caring. Now you’re a slacker like me. Paige: (smiling as she shakes her head.) Oh, please, you only pretend not to care. So what’s next? Charlie: Well, on a typical day, I usually… (He stops when a jingle sounds.) Crap, duty calls. Paige: My sisters? Charlie: Yeah, and it sounds urgent. (He rolls his eyes.) As always. Let’s go. (Charlie puts his hand on Paige’s shoulder and looks around before orbing away.) Scene Outside the office of the Mather Corporation, night time. The sisters orb behind some bushes. They look at the building. Paige: Well, my day of relaxation certainly ended on a stressful note. Phoebe: Sorry, sis. Innocent lives go before inner peace. Paige: Of course. (She looks at the logo). Why does the name Mather sound so familiar? Phoebe: Do the Salem Witch Trials ring a bell? Cotton Mather practically led them. Piper: (annoyed) So the hunters named their company after their hero, how charming. Phoebe: Looks like the coast is clear. Are you sure we brought enough potions? Paige: Please, I can barely carry them. What’s the plan? Piper: (As she holds up a clear potion.) First we drink these. They will mask our identity. Paige: (confused) A shape shifting potion? Piper: More like a disruption potion. It will hide us from cameras and will mask our faces to the hunters, since we don’t want them showing up at the manor. Paige: Neat. Phoebe: After that, we sneak in and try to find Christine. This is a rescue operation, so we’ll want to avoid a direct confrontation. Paige: I feel like we’re spies. Piper: Focus, Paige. Hunters are a threat to us all. Paige: Sorry, I’m ready. Phoebe: Me too. (The sisters drinks the potions and circle the building until they find a back entrance. Piper flicks her hand and a small explosion destroys the lock. Once they’re inside, she tries to use her powers again, but nothing happens.) Piper: Alright, potions ready. We’re powerless now. Phoebe: Look, a map with fire exits. (The sisters head to the map and study the building.) Paige: There are labs on the tenth floor. Could be she is being held there. Like a lab rat. Phoebe: Or she could be in the basement, so nobody will accidentally find her. Piper: She could be anywhere. Paige: A spell or two would certainly come in handy. (There is noise in the hall and a security guard turns the corner. His eyes widen when he sees the sisters. He reaches for his gun.) Guard #2: Witches! (Piper quickly throws a potion and it shatters at his feet. The guard is surrounded in a purple glow and he becomes entranced. The sisters walk up to him and Phoebe throws away the gun.) Piper: Where are you holding the witch you captured? Her name is Christine. Guard #2: She’s in the labs. But she won’t be for long. Phoebe: Why? Guard #2: The boss wanted to use her to lure more witches. Now that you’re here, you will all burn at dawn. Phoebe: (angry) I don’t think so. (Phoebe knocks out the guard.) Paige: Nice potion, sis. Piper: I had time to prepare. Let’s move. (The sisters head to the stairs and go up several floors. When they reach the tenth floor, Phoebe peeks around the corner and sees two guards by the door of the lab.) Phoebe: I don’t think we can avoid this confrontation. Piper: Got it. (She hands Phoebe a yellow potion.) Smoke bomb. (Phoebe nods and steps into the hall. The guards see her.) Phoebe: Hello boys. (Phoebe throws the potion and it explodes in a flash. Yellow smoke begins to fill the hall and the guard cough. Phoebe runs forward and kicks one of the guards to the ground. Piper throw a potion at the other one and he becomes frozen. Paige then uses a potion to blow up the door. Still caught in the smoke, the sisters run into the lab and find themselves surrounded by five more guards. A man in a lab coat steps forward.) Man: You didn’t think it would be that simple, did you? Paige: Actually we did. Man: I’m curious to find out how you’re still using magic. Perhaps I’ll run some tests before we burn you. Piper: Or I could just show you now. (She throws a potion.) Eyes! (The man’s eyes widen while the sisters cover their eyes. The room is filled with a blinding flash of light and the guards scream as they are blinded.) Man: Shoot them! (The guards start firing, but the sisters are already past them. They run down a corridor with cell doors and look inside. Phoebe stops.) Phoebe: Here. (Piper uses a potion to blow up the door. They run inside and get Christine.) Christine: What? How? Piper: No time for talking, run. (The sisters and Christine run through the corridor and use potions to freeze or knock out the guards. They reach the stairs and let Christine go first. Then Piper and Phoebe follow. When only Paige is left, she hears something behind her.) Voice: Not so fast! (Paige freezes and turns around. The man in the lab coat has a gun aimed at her. His eyes are reddish from the blinding flash.) Man: Try reaching a potion now. (The man fires the gun and Paige disappears in a swirl of orbs for a moment, causing the bullet to miss. When she reappears, both she and the man are shocked.) Man: How? (Paige quickly reacts and throws another smoke bomb. As yellow smoke covers the hall, she escapes.) Scene Halliwell manor, the following morning. The sisters are sitting in the living room when Charlie orbs in. Charlie: Hello angels, how did the mission go? Piper: (smirking) Shut up, Charlie. Phoebe: We got Christine out. Darryl is putting her and Frank into protective custody. Paige: I nearly got run through with a bullet though. I still don’t know how I was able to orb. Charlie: (thinking) Really? You could still orb? That must mean the hunters don’t know how to block Whitelighter powers. They might not even know we exist. Phoebe: I guess that’s one advantage for us at least. This isn’t over. Their numbers are larger and they’re more organized than ever. Piper: A whole office building of hunters. Talk about evil incorporated. Charlie: I’ll go tell the Elders to put out a full alert for all witches. (Charlie orbs away.) Paige: So what now? Piper: Now we’re extra careful. They might know we’re out there, but they don’t know who we are yet. Let’s keep it that way. (Her sisters nod. Paige gets up.) Piper: Where are you going? Paige: Well, after the day I've had, I thought I'd try painting again. Phoebe: Did today help you make a decision? Paige: Not quite, but at least it got me to clear my mind. (She smiles) I guess that Charlie is not the worst Whitelighter after all. (Paige walks away.) Scene Mather Corporation, the lab. The man in the lab coat is staring at security footage of the sisters with a guard, but the sisters’ faces are blurred out. Man: (annoyed) Can’t you fix this? Guard #3: Sorry, sir. There is nothing wrong with the tape. This is their doing. Man: Clever witches. Guard #3: Sir, we have also not yet been able to find out how that witch used magic to teleport. All witches’ magic was supposed to be suppressed. Man: I know, it’s my design. (He walks away and thinks.) Perhaps she was more than just a witch. (A door opens and someone walks in. The man in the lab coat turns to him. It’s Derek.) Man: About time you check in. Derek: Sorry, doctor Nichols. Work has been keeping me busy. Dr. Nichols: Remember what your real job is. This is no time for distractions, this facility was just attacked by witches. Derek: I heard, that’s why I came. my father heard as well, he wants a full report. Dr. Nichols: He will have it by morning. So how is your assignment going? Derek: I've hit a little bump, but it's going according to plan. Don’t worry, you know I’m not the type to give up easily. Scene End Episode. Category:Scripts